Composite Resources
are made by combining one or more refined resource at a Replicator. can be used to craft, build, or place props. Overview In order to understand composites, it helps to first address resources that are not composites. *While some resources only require basic processing at the Replicator, these use at least two materials to make a single resource. :*For example, raw Plain Wood from chopping down trees must be processed into (non-composite) Cut Plain Wood. Nothing is combined in the processing of this resource, therefore Cut Plain Wood is not a composite. :The following general resource categories do not have any composites: *All natural unlimited-use building materials like dirt, sand, common stone, and snow. *All wood Use *All composites can be used to build while in Build Mode. See the Building Materials for examples of all of the textures one can build with, including composites. *All composites are also used to place props from the Prop Palette. *All of the composites can be crafting components, used to make other items. For example, some may be used to make gear and equipment. All of the cloth is used to make the innate outfits, like the Adventurer's Hiking Gear. List of Basic Composites *These composites are typically made by combing two or more mined resources. 'Metals' The composites in this category are made entirely from combining two smelted resources: *Smelted Solucite *Smelted Druidium *Smelted Indicite *Smelted Rubicite *Smelted Mithril *Smelted Etherium 'Gemstones' The composites in this category are made by combing two or more two cut gemstones. *Cut Skystone *Cut Amethyn *Cut Tormeral *Cut Sunstone *Cut Omenstone *Cut Moonstone Synthetic Composites *Synthetic composites are typically made of one or two mined resources plus Tree Fiber and/or Tree Sap. 'Textiles' The composites in this category are made entirely from combining a fiber from trees with a cut gemstone. *Orange Cloth *Blue Cloth *Purple Cloth *Red Cloth *Green Cloth *Yellow Cloth *Pink Cloth *Black Cloth *White Cloth 'Plastic' The composites in this category are made entirely from combining Tree Sap and 1-2 cut gemstones. *Orange Plastic *Black Plastic *Blue Plastic *Purple Plastic *Red Plastic *Green Plastic *Yellow Plastic *Gray Plastic *White Plastic 'Lumicite' The composites in this category are made entirely from combining uncommon stone (mined from veins) and a cut gemstone. *Orange Lumicite *Blue Lumicite *Indigo Lumicite *Violet Lumicite *Red Lumicite *Green Lumicite *Yellow Lumicite *Pink Lumicite *White Lumicite Resource History These resources were first introduced in closed beta to offset the excessive time players had to spend gathering materials, particularly as the size and scope of build sites increased in size and complexity. *The number of resources to be gathered was reduced (by about half), while the processing of the materials increased the usable output. *After the change, this allowed players to make decisions about how to best use their gathered materials for various purposes instead of constantly hunt for an elusive resource that could be excessively time-consuming and, often, aggravating to find (like the original moonstone). *Similar to this change was a shift away from looted Essences (water, fire, etc.) in favor of the signal looted version (Monster Essence) that could be altered into the Elemental type at the Replicator. Category:Crafted items